


Twisted

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [134]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bre makes the volleybabes play board games again, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote>





	Twisted

11-25-15  
Prompt: Twisted  
Pairing:KageHinaTsukki  
Rating: G  
  
“Right foot blue.” Kei grinned as he called out the next position. Kageyama twisted his neck around to glare at him while Hinata threw his leg _over Kageyama’s hip_ to touch the very tips of his toes to the blue dot. Kageyama moved his own foot over and Kei flicked the spinner again. Right hand green.  
  
“Left hand yellow,” he called. Kageyama and Hinata groaned and shuffled their hands over to the yellow dot. Kei surveyed his work with pride.   
  
Hinata had his back facing down with his legs over Kageyama’s hips. Kageyama was front-down, his legs shooting out to either side his hands under his shoulders. He seemed to be trying to hold Hinata’s weight up and his arms were trembling. Kei grinned and flicked the spinner. Left hand blue.  
  
“Right hand green.” Hinata huffed and dropped all his weight onto Kageyama, going limp on top of him. Kageyama grunted and struggled to hold them both up and move his hand at the same time, but failed after less than ten seconds.   
  
“Get off of me, dumbass!” Kageyama snapped, bucking Hinata off. Hinata landed on his back across the row of red dots, sighing and closing his eyes.  
  
“This game is awful,” he said, sounding for all the world like a broken martyr.  
  
“You’re the ones who wanted to play,” Kei pointed out. “Come on, I thought you were more flexible than that.” Hinata glared at him.  
  
“You’re doing something,” he accused. “I don’t know what, but I’m sure it’s rude.” Kei shot him an affronted look.  
  
“I am offended that you would accuse me of such!” he cried. “As if I would ever abuse the power of the spinner!”  
  
“You abuse every power you get,” Kageyama said.   
  
“No one asked you, King,” Kei retorted. Kageyama rolled his eyes at the nickname, once taunting but now fond. He sat back on his heels and stretched his arms above his head.   
  
“Why did we even decide on this game?” Hinata groaned.  
  
“Because you two wouldn’t let me play Risk,” Kei answered, packing up the spinner.  
  
“You cheat at Risk,” Kageyama said.  
  
“I don’t cheat at Risk, I win at Risk,” Kei answered.  
  
“You don’t play fair,” Hinata argued.  
  
“It says global domination right on the box. You can’t cheat at global domination.” Hinata shook his head eagerly.  
  
“You still manage it,” he said. Kei rolled his eyes.  
  
“Fine, let’s play Monopoly.”  
  
“NO!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
